Waveguide lasers of this type are, for example, used for laser radar systems which require local oscillators of an energy class less than 1 watt which are highly stable with respect to frequency for the superheterodyne reception with CO.sub.2 lasers.
CO.sub.2 waveguide lasers are described in the publication entitled "Laser Handbook", Volume 3, North-Holland Publishing Company 1979. A CO.sub.2 waveguide laser having a separate arrangement of resonator structure and waveguide channel is described on page 78 of this publication. The arrangement is made of different materials. The resonator structure defines the mirror spacing and, in this known laser, comprises materials having low temperature expansion coefficients. A disadvantage of this laser is its sensitivity to vibration and shock which unfavorably influences its frequency stability.
A monolithic embodiment comprising one body is described on page 72 of the above-mentioned Laser Handbook and includes a resonator and a waveguide channel. This known configuration is assembled of ceramic materials having a relatively high temperature coefficient and therefore has the disadvantage of poor thermal longitudinal stability.